This invention related generally to binders or portfolios and particularly to a portfolio having a covered storage compartment for business accessories.
The most common form of transporting documents and business accessories such as calculators, writing pads, pens, Post-it pads and the like is the conventional briefcase. Briefcases vary in complexity and frequently include multiple storage compartments for such business accessories and are useful for carrying such accessories and documents on business trips. However, there are times when a smaller unit such as a portfolio or binder is desirable which can store some of the accessories and which is readily portable. Such binders are particularly useful for local business visits, or for carrying around documentary information as well as some accessories from office to office during a business visit. Many such underarm portfolios with pad holders, sometimes referred to as padfolios are available for carrying writing pads, pens, Post-it notes, and the like, but the accessories are not always readily accessible in the multiple fold pockets provided by such portfolios. Accordingly, there is a need for a portfolio which can carry business accessories such as a calculator, pen, paper clips, and the like, in a readily accessible form so that they are easy to locate and replace and are not likely to fall out of the portfolio and, moreover, can readily be carried in the portfolio within a briefcase so that such accessories are not lost in the pockets of the more voluminous briefcase.
The portfolio of the present invention addresses and solves these problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.